The Beginning
by hardydrew222
Summary: This is kind of a prologue/intro to series of stories that I am thinking about writing. PLease R&R to let me know if its worth continuing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey! This is kind of a prologue/introduction to a new series that I'm writing. It involves the Network and the Hardys being there agents. However, in this story, it just shows how the Network approached them and why. Anyways, let me know how you think it is! I want to know what my readers think and whether it is worth continuing or not. So pleeaaaseeeee REVIEW! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.**_

The crowd on the bleachers of Bayport High was on the edge of their seats. It seemed like the whole town of Bayport was in attendance for the final playoff game for the football state championship. If they win the game, Bayport would earn its first ever football state championship victory. There was less than half a minute for the game to end and it was a tie. Bayport Bears were in possession of the ball. It was the last play of regular play time and the last chance to end the game before heading to overtime. There was a good 30 yards to the end zone. Nineteen year old, Frank Hardy, who was playing quarterback for most of the game signalled for his eighteen year old brother, Joe Hardy, to play the role of the quarterback.

"Are you sure about this?" Joe asked.

"Positive. It's hard to explain how I know this will work. I just noticed something of their positioning from the last plays. We don't have much time, but as soon as you get the ball, pass it to me. Trust me." Frank replied.

Joe nodded and got into position. The brothers heard their coach yelling from the sidelines, but they ignored his protests. Frank glanced at the clock. 15 seconds. A second later, he was running. He was swerving between the opposing team's players and then he saw Joe, throwing the ball towards him. He jumped and snagged it out of the air. And then he ran, faster than he ever did. The crowd was on its feet. There was one guy in Frank's way. He knew what to do. He didn't stop. He ran full steam ahead, with his shoulder down and rammed into the other guy. The guy stumbled and fell back. Frank staggered a bit, but he was still on his feet. He continued running. 10 yards...5 yards...The crowd was going wild...TOUCHDOWN! That was it. The game was over, with only a second to spare. Frank took off his helmet, his dark hair plastering on his forehead from the sweat, grinning ear to ear.

"YES! YES! YES!" he yelled.

The whole scene was absolute pandemonium. The crowd was chanting, and they were chanting _loud_.

"HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!"

The whole team celebrated together, hugging, banging their helmets together, arms around each other. Joe, Biff and Tony, who were on the team, ran and hoisted Frank on their shoulders, beaming. Other team members joined them and they all waved at the crowd. It was deafening.

"Who do you think the MVP will be?" Chet yelled at his friends, over the din.

"Has to be Frank!" Phil yelled back, barely making himself heard.

"I will be mad if it's not Frank! I mean, Joe, Biff and Tony did good too, but _Frank_! He's bringing glory to Bayport! " Callie said.

The buzz was still going on when it was time for the award ceremony to begin.

"What a game! Brilliant action on the field! Suspense and excitement to the very end!" the man on the podium, presenting the awards, said. "But the best team, and without further ado, I would like to give away this trophy to the Bayport Bears!"

Another loud cheer came from the crowd.

"I think I'm going to go deaf!" Joe yelled.

"Now," the man continued, "I would like to award this trophy to the player whose excellent play led the team to where it is right now and was noted as the most valuable player to the team's success. And this year's playoff MVP is..." he paused when the crowd made themselves heard. They were chanting "HARDY! HARDY! HARDY!" again, but it wasn't clear whether they were chanting for Frank or Joe. The man continued, "Let's give it up for...Frank Hardy!"

Another loud yell and cheer from the crowd, as Frank was congratulated by his teammates and shoved towards the podium. Frank made his way to the podium beaming, shook the man's hand, accepted the plaque and raised it above his head.

"Anything you like to say, Frank?" the man asked.

"Uh...I really don't have any words to say" Frank chuckled, in the microphone. "This was my last game at Bayport High, and winning the big one in your last game is something that words can't describe. And the team deserved this victory because we worked really hard for it. As for being named the MVP...I'm glad that my contributions to the team were noticed and appreciated by everyone. Thank you."

As Frank made his way down from the podium, back towards where the rest of the team was, he thought this was the happiest day of his life and nothing could ruin it. How very wrong he was.

He was hoisted on the shoulders of his teammates again. And a gunshot rang out over the din. Everyone fell silent. Everyone watched as blood covered Frank, the bullet catching him below the chest. Then the crowd panicked and there were yells and screams echoed across the field.

"FRANK!" Joe yelled. He looked around, towards the direction where the gunshot came from. He saw a man, wearing a black suit, hide the gun in his waistband and trying to blend in with the crowd.

"Dad! Over there!" Joe pointed out the man to his father, who was one of only few people that were trying to make their way towards Frank, with his wife, sister, Chet, Phil, Iola, Callie, Liz and several police officers, including Chief Collig and Con Riley in tow. Fenton saw the man and rushed towards him, with the police officers right behind him.

"Frank! Honey!" Laura cried, kneeling down beside her elder son.

"It's...o-o-okay, Mom. I'm...fine. Just d-don't...leave m-me. P-please."

"Of course I won't leave you, dear!"

An ambulance came and the paramedics took him in the stretcher to the ambulance. Laura went with him. Joe wanted to go too, but there wasn't enough space.

"Don't worry, Joe, Frank will be fine" Chet said.

"We'll go with you right now" Tony added.

"Yeah. Thanks. There's just one thing I need to do." Joe said.

Turning around, Joe ran towards where his father was with the officers. Upon coming closer, Joe saw the man that shot his brother, limp on the ground.

"What happened, Dad?" Joe asked his father, staring at the man.

"He's dead."

"What? How? I mean, there is not a single bullet wound"

"He killed himself, Joe." Fenton sighed. "He had a suicide pill in his mouth. He's an Assassin."

_**Thoughts? Let me know! **_


	2. Chapter 2

"An assassin? Well yeah, he _is_ an assassin. He just tried to kill Frank!" Joe said.

"Joe. This is really complicated. Yes, he is an assassin, but the Assassins is a secret group that spreads terror in the world. They are the reason behind most of the terrorist attacks. They want to throw over the government. They are really dangerous, Joe. _Very_ dangerous." Fenton explained.

"Okay...but why were they after Frank?"

Fenton sighed. "I think it's because of me. You will find out way more soon though. Let's go and see Frank right now."

Joe nodded and quickly went to the locker rooms with Biff and Tony to change. As soon as they were done, they headed outside and headed to the hospital.

"How is he?" Joe asked as he entered the waiting room, finding his parents, aunt, Chet, Phil, Iola, Callie and Liz already there.

"He's still in the operation theatre." Fenton replied.

An hour later, a doctor came towards the big group and addressed Fenton.

"Mr. Hardy?"

Fenton looked up and stood up quickly, with his wife and son. "How is he?"

"He's fine. We got the bullet out. He's sleeping right now. You can go and see him if you wish, he's in Room 222. But only three at a time, please."

They all sighed with relief. "Thank you, ." Fenton said, shaking the doctor's hand. He went to see his son with Laura and Gertrude. Joe headed back to the group of friends and sat down heavily on a chair. He took a deep breath.

"So any idea who was out to get, Frank?" Chet asked Joe.

"No...well, yes. Dad said that the shooter was an Assassin. It's some big terrorist group."

"Why would they want to kill Frank? Did he say anything?" Phil asked.

"No, he killed himself. He had a suicide pill in his mouth. And as to why he shot Frank, Dad said it might be something to do with him. He didn't tell me everything, but he said I will find out more soon enough."

After Fenton, Laura and Gertrude came back to the waiting room, Joe, Chet and Callie went in to see Frank.

"Frank!" Callie rushed over to Frank and gave him a hug. "You scared us so much!"

"Don't I always?" he grinned weakly.

The others chuckled at his response. "Hey bro" Joe said, "I have to admit, you have style. Celebrating a huge victory in a hospital."

"Ha ha, very funny, Joe. But don't worry, when he have an actual party, you're not invited."

"What?! I made that beauty pass to you! We wouldn't have won if it wasn't for that pass from me"

"But Frank took on the big guy on the other end alone and bowled him over. Man, Frank, that was amazing" Chet said shaking his head.

Frank grinned and shrugged. "Thanks, but it was nothing."

"Yeah, that's why you ended up here in the hospital." Joe teased.

Callie smacked Joe's arm. "Oww! What was that for?"

"Because," she replied.

"Because what?"

"Just because" and she smirked.

"Watch your girlfriend, Frank. Do you have any control over her?" Joe mumbled.

"As if you have any over my sister" Chet said, clapping a hand on Joe's back.

Frank, Chet and Callie laughed as Joe turned red.

"Good one, Chet." Frank said.

The three visitors talked to their friend on the bed for a while more, when Joe looked at his watch and groaned.

"It's been almost 4 hours since the game ended and we still haven't had lunch!"

"Joe, do you care about your lunch more or your injured brother?" Callie asked.

Joe was about to retort when there was a knock on the door and the four teens in the room looked over to the door. Fenton was standing in the doorway with a man who was bald and was of average height.

"Callie, Chet, could you leave us for a bit, please?" Fenton asked.

"Sure, Mr. Hardy, we were actually just leaving to grab a lunch" Chet replied.

The two said their goodbye to the brothers and made their way out the door. As soon as they were gone, Fenton spoke up.

"Frank, Joe, this is Arthur Gray. He is one of the superiors of a top secret government agency known as the Network."

Arthur Gray shook the boys' hand in turn. "Well, Frank, I'm sure you would like to know why you were a target today, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Mr. Gray." He replied.

"Call me Gray Man" he said simply "Anyways, your father here, even though he is not an official member of the Network, he has still helped us in many of our cases. One of his cases was against the Assassins. They are a top secret group, just like us, but they are criminals. They are known to be very hostile. They are our most common enemies. Anyways, your father helped put away a high member of the group, who has recently escaped from prison and I believe this is their way of revenge."

"And I don't think they will stop until they get me or unless we take that particular group of Assassins out" Fenton added.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Frank asked.

Gray Man cleared his throat. "I think it would be a good idea if you boys join the Network."

"What?!" Fenton said loudly "My boys join your agency? You very well know why I didn't join you people all those years ago"

"Fenton, you also know that we have changed our ways since then. Anyway, it's your boys decision if they want to join us" Turning to Frank and Joe, he said "You two have great detective skills. You two have solved more mysteries at such a young age than most grown up detectives. You guys have impressive, if not flawless, records. So what do you say boys?"

Frank and Joe looked at each other. They knew that this was a big decision to make.

"What do you think, Dad?" Joe asked.

"I don't know. Like Arthur said, it's up to you. But I will admit that they are better than both the FBI and the CIA. The only reason they are a secret is because the government thinks that it will ruin the reputation of the FBI and CIA and has given lots, and I mean _lots_, of money to the Network to stay low."

Joe looked at Frank, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Frank?" Joe asked.

Frank grinned slowly. "If you're thinking about getting recruited by the Network, then yes, I am."

Joe grinned, and then turned to face the Gray Man. "Well, I guess we're in."

Gray Man smiled. "You two will leave Bayport in a couple of weeks, after Frank recovers. You will be going to DC to train. I should also warn you that this training is not easy. It takes an average person over a year to be fully trained, but in some cases, they qualify as early as 3 months."

"We can handle anything. Right, Frank?"

"Right on, bro"

"Well, it's settled then. I'll see you two soon." He said shaking the boys hands. "It was great seeing you again Fenton" he said, shaking Fenton's hand.

"Good to see you too, Arthur."

After Gray Man left, Joe's stomach growled. They all laughed.

"I'm so proud of you boys today. This has to be one of my proudest days, if not the most, to call you my sons. Leading Bayport to its first ever state championship victory and then agreeing to join the Network."

"What can we say, Dad? We are the Hardys after all" Joe said. The three Hardys chuckled before Joe added "Now can we get some lunch?"

_**A/N: What do you think? Good or meh or bad? Your opinion will be noted, so review to let me know! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is the last chapter in the prologue. This has to be the longest prologue on here :P. But here it is anyway. Do let me know by reviewing! **_

_Three weeks later..._

It was Frank and Joe's last day in Bayport. They were due to leave for DC the next day. They had spent the last week packing up all their belongings since Frank left the hospital. It had been a tough week for the boys. They were leaving Bayport for a long time, if not for good. The Gray Man had suggested that the boys leave Bayport for good, since being with the Network means they will make lots of enemies and they wouldn't want any of the enemies targeting their family and friends. All their close friends were sad at the news that they were leaving. Chet, Phil, Biff, Iola and Callie were visiting them every day, and even Tony came whenever he was off work at Mr. Pizza's. Today, the boys had decided to hangout with their friends one last time at their favourite hangout spot, Mr. Pizza's.

"You got everything packed?" Frank asked, walking into Joe's bedroom.

""Yeah, just about. You?" Joe answered.

"Just finished. Man, I can't believe we won't be coming back here."

"I know. But we agreed to do this. We can't complain."

"Yeah, true. It's just...I'm gonna miss everyone."

"You and me both, brother." Joe sighed. "Anyways, let's head out. I'm done. I'll do the rest later."

The boys made their way downstairs and into the living room, where their mother was seated.

"You boys going somewhere?" Laura asked.

"Yeah, we're meeting our friends at Mr. Pizza's." Frank answered.

"To hangout with them one last time." Joe added.

Laura smiled. "Alright, don't stay out too late though. I don't have to remind you that your flight leaves early afternoon. I wouldn't want to wake you up."

"Ok, Mom, we'll be back before it gets too late." Frank said, hugging his mom and fishing out the car keys from his pocket.

"Bye Mom" Joe said, hugging his mother as well and followed Frank out the door.

Frank got in the driver's seat and started the car. He was about to back out of the driveway when his phone rang.

"It's Tony" Frank told Joe, looking at the caller ID. "Hey Tony" He answered the phone.

"Hey Frank, where are you guys? We're waiting for you two."

"Yeah, we just left. We'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

"Yeah, see you.'

"What happened?" Joe asked, as Frank backed out of the driveway and drove around the corner.

"Nothing. Tony called to ask when we're getting there. Everyone's there already, I guess."

10 minutes later, Frank turned to the street on which Mr. Pizza's was located. When they got to Mr. Pizza's, the whole parking area was full.

"Whoa, Tony must be having a really busy day." Joe commented.

"No kidding" Frank found a spot and parked his car and got out. The two made their way towards the pizzeria and as soon as they opened the door, a loud greeting met their ears.

"SURPRISE!"

Frank and Joe stood in the doorway, stunned. They had not expected this. The whole place was crowded with people that they knew. Friends and classmates from school with their families, friends who worked in the police force, even Aunt Gertrude and their father. The boys felt a rush of emotion overcoming them as they saw all these people who they have known since they were kids beaming at them. Callie was the first one to rush to Frank's side and gave him a tight hug and a quick kiss, and Iola did the same to Joe. The boys smiled and walked away from the doorway as their friends came over to give them a hug or a pat on the back. Soon they were surrounded by everyone.

"So who do we have to thank for this?" Joe asked.

"Well we all wanted to do something before you guys left." Chet replied.

"And then it was my dad's idea to throw a surprise party over here" Tony explained.

Frank and Joe made their way towards Mr. Prito, Tony's father, who owned the pizzeria to thank him.

"Thank you so much for this, Mr. Prito" Frank said, shaking the older man's hand.

"Yeah, you don't know how much this means to us." Joe added.

"Oh it was nothing, boys" Mr. Prito said warmly "You two have done so much stuff for not just me, but the whole town, over the years. Not to mention gave us our first _ever_ state championship win. This is the least we could do for you."

"Thank you again, sir." The brothers said together.

"It's no problem at all. Now you two go and have fun. Looks like the whole town is here to see you two one last time. Go!" he said smilingly.

The boys thanked him one last time and turned to walk towards their friends when the door opened again. The boys saw their mother walk in and rushed towards her. When she saw her sons, her smile became broader.

"You knew?" Joe asked.

"Yes, I did" she said, smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us? I nearly had a heart attack as soon as we walked in!"

Frank rolled his eyes at his brother's reaction and joined in when his mother started laughing.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise if I had told you about it now, would it? Now you two go and stay with your friends, I'll go find your father."

She walked away and the boys went to the table where their friends were seated.

"Wow, this is great." Joe said.

"You think this is great? This is not even the beginning!" Tony said "Dad said that its free food for us!"

"What?" Joe asked, his mouth open. "Yes!"

The group laughed at Joe's reaction. "Leave it to Joe to think about food when there are people to see" Frank said.

"Hey, it's not every day that you walk in to the best pizza parlour in the world and get to eat anything for free."

"For that, Joe, you will have the liberty to have anything you want, whenever you come here in the future, for free." Mr. Prito said, walking towards the table the friends were seated at, carrying drinks.

Joe blushed. "Oh...no...um...thank you" he mumbled. Everyone laughed again and Joe gave a sheepish grin.

A few minutes later, Chet caught Tony's eye and gave an imperceptible nod. Tony then got up from the table with his drink and made his way to the center of the crowded pizzeria. He grabbed a chair and stood on it and raised his voice.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" he said loudly.

The people in the parlour stopped what they were doing and looked at Tony on the chair. The Hardys watched on with amusement.

"As most of you know, the Hardy brothers will be leaving Bayport tomorrow, and will most likely never return, due to their new dangerous life. Over the years, we've come to known them for what they are. Brave, intelligent, caring and pretty damn good at putting the bad guys behind bars. Some of the things they have done have become stuff of legend. Like the big win three weeks ago" he grinned, as there was a loud, enthusiastic cheer at the mention of the football championship victory. "I am proud, and I am sure you all agree with me, of what they have achieved here, and I have no doubt that they will achieve even more, more than anyone can imagine, when they are out of Bayport." He turned to face Frank and Joe "Frank, Joe, you two are one of the best friends I have ever had and will ever have. You will be greatly missed. Don't be surprised if you ever return in a few years to find a statue of you two around here." He said smiling. He raised his glass in a toast, "To Frank and Joe Hardy."

Everyone raised their glasses and drank to Frank and Joe and clapped and cheered. The brothers were too stunned. Finally, Frank got up from the table and went to Tony and hugged him fiercely. Tony hugged him back with just as much fierceness. Joe and the others followed Frank and soon everyone was hugging the brothers again. The rest of the evening went pleasantly. Everyone was having a great time and soon it was getting late. People were walking up to Frank and Joe to wish them luck and say goodbye before leaving. Around midnight, Frank and Joe decided that it was time to leave. They said goodbye to everyone that were still there in the Mr. Pizza's. They thanked Mr. Prito one last time and were surprised when he hugged them, but hugged him back. Chet, Iola, Callie, Phil, Biff and Tony promised that they will be over the next day and go with them to the airport. As they walked out, they heard people saying stuff like "We'll miss you!" and "We love you!" As soon as the boys were home, they went to their rooms and collapsed on their beds, too tired to do anything other than go to sleep.

xxxx

The next day was a busy day at the Hardy household. Everyone was running around and preoccupied with their own things to do. The Hardys' friends had arrived a couple of hours before they left for the airport and helped them finish their packing. When it was time to leave, the boys heaved their luggage in the trunk of their car. The brothers got in their car, Frank in the driver seat, Callie beside him on the passenger side and Joe and Iola in the back. The other friends piled into Tony's minivan and the adult Hardys had gotten in Fenton's sedan. When they arrived at the airport, they piled their luggage in a luggage carrier and made their way inside to check if the flight was on time. Once they made sure, the flight was on time, they checked their bags in and once their baggage was claimed, they went and sat with their family and friends. When it was time to leave, the atmosphere couldn't have been sadder. Laura Hardy, Callie and Iola were crying, and even Aunt Gertrude looked like she was on the brink of tears. Everyone took turns hugging the boys.

"Man, Frank, Joe, I'm gonna miss you two" Chet said gloomily.

"We're gonna miss you too, buddy" Joe responded and cuffed his shoulder.

"Bayport's best detectives ever are leaving. What's going to happen to us now? No more adventure" Biff said, jokingly and hugged his best friends.

"Guys, if you ever need any help with any kind of technological issue, let me know" Phil said, smiling.

"Will do, Phil. Hell, you could be a part of the Network's tech crew if you wanted to" Frank said.

Phil smiled and shook his head. "Nah, there would be too much pressure and stress over there, I'm sure of it."

"Joe, promise me that no matter what, Mr. Pizza's pizza will always be your favourite and the best. You too, Frank" Tony joked.

The boys laughed. "Tony, if I ever say that some other pizza other than from Mr. Pizza's is the best, you can chop my tongue" Joe said.

Joe then turned to Iola and saw her watery eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Hey...don't cry. Iola, I'll be damned if I don't keep in touch with you. I will call or email you whenever I can. I love you, never forget that."

As soon as he finished, Iola kissed him and he pulled her close, kissing her back. Chet, who would usually look embarrassed whenever his sister and best friend kissed, didn't turn red in the face. He understands that they won't be seeing each other in a really long time.

Frank and Callie were kissing too. They shared a long, passionate kiss, very aware that passersby would find it inappropriate, but couldn't care less. This was their last kiss for who knows how long. When they finally pulled apart, breathless, they noticed that the others were staring at them. The two blushed furiously and Frank gave a sheepish grin.

"I'll miss you, Callie." Frank said.

"I'll miss you too, Frank. Promise that you will take care of yourself and will always be careful."

Frank grinned warmly. "You know I always do."

He turned towards his parents and Aunt, who were already fussing over Joe.

"Now you boys take care of yourselves and call us at least twice a week." Laura said, hugging her sons tightly.

"We'll call every day, if it's possible, Mom. Don't worry" Frank assured her.

"Aunt Gertrude" Joe said, hugging his aunt. "I'll miss you and your cooking."

"Is that how you say goodbye to your, Aunt?" she scolded, but smiled warmly at him. "If I find out that those Network folks don't treat you two properly and give good food, I will have to give them a piece of my mind."

The boys grinned and kissed her on her cheeks. Finally, they turned towards their father. He was smiling at them, proudly. He pulled them away from the rest of the group and walked a few feet away.

"A Network agent will pick you two up from the National Airport and take you to the HQ. You will know what you need to know over there." Now his tone softened from the serious business like tone to a fatherly one. "Now, the Network's operations are always dangerous. I want you boys to be careful and watch each other's back at all times. I'm proud of you boys. Very proud." He smiled at his sons and pulled them into a hug.

"Thanks, Dad. We'll miss you."

The others watched, as the Hardy brothers slung their backpacks over their shoulders and walked towards the gate that will change their lives forever.

_**A/N: That's the end of the prologue. So what do you all think? Worth continuing? Or should I just leave it? It all depends on the reviews and reaction I get from the readers! So lemme know what you think by reviewing! **_


End file.
